landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DJ MC CJ
Hi THE CJ IS BACK, welcome to Land Before Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Megaraptor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:11, August 30, 2011 I am Blocked Why? Hi CJ. This is Orion001 from Arthur Wiki. I was wondering why I am blocked today. I checked my message wall and there is no warning or message of how long I am blocked for. I also do not know what I did to be blocked. Please respond to me A.S.A.P. 19:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't know Orion as I just got home. I'm looking into it. . 20:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I think it is the snowball series and the pal trillogy is the reason, or it could be the plot for Crushed. If it is that I was talking to you about that plot. Or it is all the undos to the vandals I did yesterday. Or it could be the pictures I uploaded to Arthur Weights in Gallery. Like you said it could be anything or it could be a grunch because I have took his place on the leader boarder. It could be anything. 00:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I can not believe this, you added 4 to 5 extra days on to my blocking. I never hold grudges but this is rediculess. I never figured out what I did. If it is about the episode Crushed Plot. I think you forgot I was talking to you about the Plot. I was asking you should I delete it for being a bad Plot or should I leave it so it can get edited better in the future, but instead you left the chat room before you could reply to my queastion so I assumed that you have said delete it. So I am the one who removed it, but you where the one I was trying to get an opinion on so I caould make my next move. Now I am blocked for 5 days and waiting for any help. And here is the dumb thing Muppetfan asked that who was that man who came with Bubbie in Arthur's Perfect Christmas. The user should still know that Bubbie's Husband is still dead, and I do not know who the person she came to Francines Place is. Anyway, I am still trying to find out why I am Blocked because If it is for undoing content than I should be banded for ever on all sites because I came to Arthur Wiki so I can stop vandalism not to be blocked. 19:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Orion I said to you to improve it. I never said anything about deleting anything. The words delete never crossed my mind nor did I ever post delete. I simply told you to improve it. That was it. I don't think your blocking has anything to do with that, which is why I'm still waiting for Luke's response. However if it was indeed that along with other pages you undid then yes you deserve those extra few block days. One more thing this is how you spell "banned". Now stop posting here, cause I rarely come here and have no business being here for now. . 19:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Help Sorry to bother you again on this page but, you and the other adminitrators of Arthur Wiki has not unblocked me. I still can not edit or do anything. I think is the only one who can unblock me. Other than that Some One Help Me. It is day 4.